The Fallen Angel Chronicles: Book 1
by ADarknessInHeaven
Summary: A behind the scenes sorta thing on the Vengeance Quartet...taking place during the Quartet, actually. Read the Quartet first. First person from...well, someone. You'll find out eventually. T for safety.
1. Entry 1: Beginnings

**Disclaimer:**

**The 'Fallen Angel' belongs to me.**

**This story belongs to me, as well, as well as my OCs. **

**All Sonic characters belong to Sega.**

**Read my fiction, 'Avenge the Past, Embrace the Future', first. Nothing will make sense here, then.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

...He's finally taken off. Wonder when he'd start. I honestly wish him nothing but the best of luck. After all, all I can do is guide him, look after him, and most importantly, protect him.

Along the way, he's bound to meet fate's reincarnations of the other six. After all, he _is_ the Chosen. I'm sure that light shall balance darkness, just as Chaos balances Order. This is the way of the world as we know it. Or at least, how I perceive it to be. But...it seems right to think of it as such.

...Pity that he's learned not a thing. Magic-wise, he's fine. But he's refined none of the techniques he's learned with his Soulbend, the very half of his soul. If he uses it now, it shall be no doubt that misfortune shall strike to him eventually.

Running this cafe...not exactly a waste of time. I eat, drink, sleep...just like any other being. But I'm not exactly what you would call normal, by any means. But that is for another time.

Eventually, he shall meet the Masters. Eventually, he shall save this world. But he shall not be alone.

...In the end...no one's ever alone. That's what I've learned, anyway. Through heartbreak, and finally meeting my wife...only find that she's a gambler. Pitiable soul. But it does not mean I do not love her. Love...it really isn't about the past, how bad it was...it's about the present, and knowing that you have someone to love.

And soon, he shall find someone: his one true partner. He shall learn just as I have learned...

Hopefully, anyway. I watch him from below, a part of the world he walks. I see him occasionally, rub off a little of my wisdom...

Decretus was here for tea earlier...we were discussing of the future. Future...how appropriate for the Chosen to run away, to start his journey now, looking to his future. After all...

It's his future to embrace, and apparantly, an event of the past has risen: I figure this isn't my battle. It's his choice to avenge his past, and to eventually learn to embrace the future with open arms.

* * *

Yes, I know, it doesn't seem like a Sonic fiction. If you've read 'Avenge the Past, Embrace the Future' already, you'll get where I'm going. Otherwise...well, read it. This has spoilers, but if you've read my series already (The Quartet's not fully complete, so just read the entirety of what's there) you'll get what's going on, and the subtle hints. I know it's short as well....only because I intend to make these things really short, or really long. It's main service is backstory for my series, so once you read the Quartet first (You'll be spoiling a heck of a lot if you read this first) you'll get what's happening here. I cannot stress this enough:_ read the Quartet first. _It'll save you a lot of trouble.

Hope you enjoyed, see ya next.

~ADarknessInHeaven

aka: Sam


	2. Entry 2: Auras

**Disclaimer:**

**The 'Fallen Angel' belongs to me.**

**This story belongs to me, as well, as well as my OCs. **

**All Sonic characters belong to Sega.**

**Read my fiction, 'Avenge the Past, Embrace the Future', first. Nothing will make sense here, then.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It's around ten when I'm typing this. He's escaped the place, and he's left a letter. Hahah! Only one will read it, and by the time he's gone, quite frankly, I think she'll just have Aunt stay there for the laughs.

He's only leaving for vengeance...or so he thinks. Nothing shall stop what he's started.

Though it seems as though others have tried to stop him. A troublesome thought...again, nothing shall stop what he has started. See...that boy...he's strong. Very strong. Not because he's the Chosen, but because he's studious, and as a result, he's stronger than his predecessors.

You can compare it to 'wax on, wax off'. I know all his teachers personally, and very well. In every subject, I've personally told them to give him tutoring (to learn Trig and AP World at the age of 12!)...but in Weight Training and Gym I've told them to push him. Hard. He can lift incredible weights now, and his running...well, it's nothing like who I THINK one of his allies shall be. But still pretty fast.

...Faster when he has his Aura.

What is an Aura, you inquire? Well, Auras are physical manifestations of power or (rarely) an overpowering amount of a element (or more) within an individual. While this always isn't the case, Sam's Aura is a Rage Aura: He's driven by rage. The abilities make his fur red, his voice sometimes fuses with Chiharu, and he's...well, much more of a better fighter overall. So 'wax on, wax off' all they want, they'll still get his fist in their faces.

But in any case...he's defeated them (I don't know how he's learned magic, but whatever works, I suppose.), and he's headed to rest. Speaking of which, it's late as is...I should be heading off myself.

* * *

This one's more expository of Auras, and why the flip he's grown to be so strong. I know I've made him on par with the rest (...Alright, so I gave canon Soulbends, but still.) of the canon cast, but still, I regret making him rather overpowered in the beginning of the series.

Hope you enjoyed, see ya next.

~ADarknessInHeaven

aka: Sam


	3. Entry 3: Power

**Disclaimer:**

**The 'Fallen Angel' belongs to me.**

**This story belongs to me, as well, as well as my OCs. **

**All Sonic characters belong to Sega.**

**Read my fiction, 'Avenge the Past, Embrace the Future', first. Nothing will make sense here, then.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

I checked up on him today...the boy was sound asleep, in some bed. Not exactly tidy, but whatever'll work, I suppose. It was rather loud as well...a party of some sort going on downstairs.

However, there's just something I'm worried about. His power's manifesting _too quickly_. While that may work to our advantage...I _cannot let the mistakes of the past repeat themselves_.

It's a troublesome thought...that he could become the reincarnation of **_pure darkness_**...Needless to say, it bothers me. If the situation does not resolve itself, I shall have to resolve the situation personally...but incognito. If he were to figure out that I was attacking him, his journey would be over.

Although I do not see him often, _I am a considerable deal stronger_. However, he only shall master _half of my abilities_: the other half in his partner. Why half? Well, he's the Chosen, and his partner is required to help him. If his partner did not have the abilities she had, he would be able to go solo. Thus, the division of power.

I fear that if he gains anymore power, the _**balance**_ shall disappear...I must prevent this from happening, _at all costs._

I've taken a look at who his partner can possibly be. Fearsome. She appears to be _under the influence of the First_...this in itself is a larger problem. If she is in the influence of the First...his power may be _leaking out._ If such happens...the end shall come sooner than we think.

I shall continue monitoring the boy closely.

* * *

First off, about this chapter in Avenge the Past...

I am _so sorry._ I just needed a bit of filler, my mind went blank, and I was playing too much Wind Waker. It was uncreative, and I apologize. But that aside, I enjoyed typing this one, albeit it's rather serious...much like all the other chapters. XD.

Hope you enjoyed, see ya next.

~ADarknessInHeaven

aka: Sam

P.S.: **_MERRY CHRISTMAS!_**


	4. Entry 4: Future

**Disclaimer:**

**The 'Fallen Angel' belongs to me.**

**This story belongs to me, as well, as well as my OCs. **

**All Sonic characters belong to Sega.**

**Read my fiction, 'Avenge the Past, Embrace the Future', first. Nothing will make sense here, then.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

...I'd like to state something.

Infiltration. It's kinda hard to do. But this boy...this boy, is _just too powerful. _He's...well, he's near beastly, in terms of power!

It strikes me with awe, and slight discomfort...if he continues to have this much power, **_I shall have to resolve the situation personally._** It's not so much that it'll bother me, I can take him out with ease, as he's _still no match for my abilities._

It's a joy and a pain to see him so strong...but I just hope that **_the mistakes of the past do not arise once more._** That is one thing that I cannot allow to happen, at any cost...even if I must _intervene personally_. However, this is not my fight: this is his. But I will strike if I have to, and without hesitation...I may **_kill him if I have to._** Only for the sake of the future. And if it does end up coming to that, I **shall have to take his place**. Hey...it's a dirty job, but someone's gotta do it.

And it'll be hard, even with my skills superior to his, it's hard to imagine me doing what he shall do in the future: after all, it's his generation that should be able to do this. I just pray for the best to happen.

He's currently knocked out. I've seen him being dragged by some fat guy, who looks rather (put lightly) egg shaped. Odd. I've also seen that **_figure from the past _**here. A troublesome thought to see him. He looks upgraded, and all I can really hope for is a miracle: I'm guessing he'll use that to **_attempt to kill him_**. But seeing this unfold in the **position I am in,** I cannot interfere. All I can do is give him guidance.

* * *

Well, that wraps up this chapter. Re-reading my old work...funny to see how I've improved so much. Hope you enjoyed, see ya next.

~ADarknessInHeaven

aka: Sam


	5. Entry 5: Soul

**Disclaimer:**

**The 'Fallen Angel' belongs to me.**

**This story belongs to me, as well, as well as my OCs. **

**All Sonic characters belong to Sega.**

**Read my fiction, 'Avenge the Past, Embrace the Future', first. Nothing will make sense here, then.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

To watch such improvement upon the Chosen is a blessing and a curse.

His strength is overwhelming in that state...but one may only imagine his **_true_** ability to be quite fearsome...After all, he put up quite a fight in only his **response release.**

Allow me to explain. In the boy's case, he doesn't only have two releases. He has **_three. _**Normally, there are two types of releases:

The **primary release,** which basically allows for the normal abilities for the Soulbend...

And the **response release,** which allows the Soulbend's true abilities to kick in, allowing for utter devastation to occue (usually).

However, this boy's true release is what I would call the **merge release.** I've been watching him train, and I've only seen this once...yet the utter power he possesses, I can remember vividly. Put simply, it was insane.

Yet...I see the mighty fall. He's fallen to the very thing keeping him living...his **soul has been taken apart.**

**One body, one soul.** That is the way of this world. Without the soul, the body will be gone. And vice(y) versa. One has a limited time to which their body can be separated from their soul...

I shall locate the **Soul Shards** and effectively point him in the right direction. **My abilities** should surely help me in such...

...I have no time to lose. I must quickly a: give him some of my power, and b: in the event he gets seriously wounded, I must **continue to look after him...**

I see **two people **in the distance. Perhaps his **allies?**

**Only time shall tell.**

* * *

Well, that's the chapter. Looking back at the chapter...it was a decent action scene. He's rather overpowered, and quite honestly, I feel a sudden urge to rewrite that chapter...hrmph. Well, we all start from somewhere.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, R&R, and I'll see ya next.

~ADarknessInHeaven

aka: Sam


	6. Entry 6: Types

**Disclaimer:**

**The 'Fallen Angel' belongs to me.**

**This story belongs to me, as well, as well as my OCs. **

**All Sonic characters belong to Sega.**

**Read my fiction, 'Avenge the Past, Embrace the Future', first. Nothing will make sense here, then.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

His **allies** have picked him up, thankfully. A **certain world saving hedgehog**, and a **certain kitsune.** Quite fortunate to have both at our side. After all, saving the world multiple times, they should have much experience.

I can only guess how he'll **synchronize** with his newfound allies. Quite intriguing. However, he's doing quite well, even for his first day. Yet...I cannot help but **be more concerned**. His power, while decreased lower due to his **soul splitting into eighths**, is still quite remarkable. Taking down the world famous hero with a pressure point strike...he's got too much power. Perhaps it will **rub onto his allies. **Not just these allies, either. I'm talking about **his entire group of seven.**

**A curse can be a blessing.**

**The past repeating itself**...while feared, it is also a **gift.** The previous Chosen was a very great man, as is the Chosen of this time. The previous Chosen almost immediately **synchronized **with his allies...and this one hasn't, but is nearing it at a fast rate. And so on with the comparisons, I hope to see differences. Such as actually being on the side of light, rather than **practically becoming the very darkness that has consumed him**. 'Tis a pity we lost him, yet I can only pray the same **does not happen** to the Chosen of this time...

He's mentioned something rather interesting...Swordbends...Speed Soul...All sub categories of the main **_trio of Soulbend Types._**

**_Offense_**: Enables the user to summon a weapon made of up of Soul, or multiple weapons made up of Soul.

**_Defense_**: Enables the user to summon a defensive shield or barrier made up of Soul to basically block anything.

And finally, **_Aura._** No, not the surge of power...**_Aura Soulbends._**

**_Aura Soulbends_**: Two types of them.

**_Full Form Aura:_** This is one that completely surrounds the user, and gives a usual overall status increase, as well as very minor regenerative properties. They usually have an element attribute, and of course, it's usually their ability. Usually.

**_Comdensed Aura:_** This one, on the other hand, surrounds part of the user, as opposed to the whole being. This grants the aura covered area immense strength, and usually gives an immense boost of power in the area.

Aura Soulbends are usually hard to classify as Offense and Defense, usually because of the two types conflicting with each other, and the Aura itself. The two types conflict with each other mainly because one completely surrounds and has _mild_ overall status increase, while the other surrounds parts and usually gives a raise in a specific direction, usually attack. It's complicated to describe what the Aura Soulbend is, as reasearch has done nothing to improve our knowledge on the subject.

...And with that, I shall conclude this day's entry. I have grown weary...leaving large **_symbols of the earth_** to help the Chosen in his quest to reform his Soul.

May it go smoothly.

* * *

...I have nothing to say, really.

Hope you enjoyed, R&R, I'll see you next.

~ADarknessInHeaven

aka: Sam


	7. Entry 7: Descent

**Disclaimer:**

**The 'Fallen Angel' belongs to me.**

**This story belongs to me, as well, as well as my OCs. **

**All Sonic characters belong to Sega.**

**Read my fiction, 'Avenge the Past, Embrace the Future', first. Nothing will make sense here, then.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

He's training them already...Well, the sooner, the better. I wish him luck.

I honestly can see him in the future, fighting with his allies....a glorious sight to behold.

The duo have already gotten an aura...at this rate, they should be getting their **Soulbends** in no time.

...Now...information on the gathering of Soulbends. How it is presented is actually quite simple: A Soul can enter three places after death, one of which it will always go to.

**_Light Gate,_** which is what most would call Heaven...

**_Dark Void, _**which people commonly think of as the Netherworld...

and **_The Neutral Abyss_**, which is basically a resting ground until a decision is made by what Souls only know as **_The Voice._**

The Voice is powerful...omnipotent, omnipresent. It can make decisions easily, due to said qualities. **_My type_** work for the Voice...he is our chief, our commander, our ruler among the **Highest Plane.**

However, this is something I shall explain later. It's quite complicated, really.

...Decretus came by to have some Bubble Tea. He mentioned something about keeping in touch with your youth, and that Bubble Tea was a drink he used to have as a teenager...

I smile, and nod.

**_Viva la vida._**

**_Live your life._**

It is not the amount of years you live...rather, it is the amount of life you have in said years. A friend of mine...only the age of 13 told me that today._ **Starlight Jane...**_

The girl shows wisdom beyond her years...perhaps she is to be the Chosen's partner?

...

I laugh at that. But her abilities shows quite some promise. After all,** manipulation of Order energy**, and at such a young age...self taught as well. Interesting. I look forward to her future, and what becomes of it...

**I know this much: she will aid the Chosen one day. That, I know.**

I pray for the boy's safety...if he isn't, then I shall have to **take this entire matter into my own hands**. After all...

**I am partially responsible for what occured that day...**

That day...when the **First** asked for my presence at the side of his fallen enemy...**I never came.** I was busy, dabbling in the works of the **Higher Plane**...a foolish error on my behalf.

Because I was not there to create a **proper seal** for the darkness to condense in something, the **darkness **began to slowly corrupt his moral views...his rights from his wrongs were gone, and all he had in his mind, soon, was one word.

**Power.**

He, in his mindless lust of power, decided to **absorb the darkness** to gain more power...the darkness combined with his lust of power above all else controlled him like a hand in a sock puppet.

...That was his first, and last mistake. His descent to darkness reminded us that **even though he was a hero, he was a mortal...**and the ways of a mortal can be _**easily influenced by the shadows or the light.**_

He's off to another **symbol...**

I pray for his victory.

* * *

Little shout out to Starlightlovesya123 over there...and don't worry. You know who, you'll get your shout out as well.

...About this chapter in Avenge the Past, Embrace the Future: Yeah, looking back at it...wasn't my bright idea to date. thought it was at the time, but I digress. I don't intend for a revision of my works thus far, however if any one of you feels that I should (if not, must), then tell me. I...wouldn't exactly be too thrilled with typing the chapters over, but if enough people want me to, then I will. (Get your petition forms ready, people...) It does set up a nice bit to talk about what happened in the past though, so if nothing's happened in the chapter, expect a lot here.

Hope you enjoyed, R&R, I'll see you next.

~ADarknessInHeaven

aka: Sam


	8. Entry 8: Negation

**Disclaimer:**

**The 'Fallen Angel' belongs to me.**

**This story belongs to me, as well, as well as my OCs. **

**All Sonic characters belong to Sega.**

**Read my fiction, 'Avenge the Past, Embrace the Future', first. Nothing will make sense here, then.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**This one.**

**This one will be the partner of the Chosen. The one I had seen earlier...**

A Sword sub-type Offense! The very same as the Chosen! This excites me...They appear to be quite evenly matched, as well! The one **consumed by the First's leaking power...**

I fear for the boy's life, however. The First _as we know him now_ is a **ruthless, vile, killing machine** **when provoked**. **If the First would take complete control over the girl, corrupt her to his current mindset...instability, madness, _chaos..._**

...It frightens me to think of it.

Yet, I have confidence in his abilities. Reforming a second shard of his soul, and so quickly (Yet taking so long to find the actual, giant symbol _is_ quite a worry). He should reform his soul in no time.

Yet...there are two things that intrigued me during my observation of the fight. One being the girl herself, **temporarily breaking through the First's control_...through sheer will. _**An astounding feat! One must have a clear, sharp, precise, and strong willed mind to do so! Breathtaking at her resistance, if only for a second!

**...However, this is only a leak of the First's power, and using another's body as well.** Knowing this, I can say with great certainty that the boy would not currently stand against the true First. His mind may be quick, but his actions are slow...true to the First's uncorrupted mindset, **he does not kill.** This hampers him, as well the fact that using the response release numerous times would cause the Soulbend to become weary quickly...he is not reckless, _but he is certainly restricted by **his own moral code**, the **First's moral code.**_

Regardless, I ponder how she will join his group, when, how...all this intrigues me, ever so much! I have not been this giddy since I was a teenager, searching for love!

...

However, that is another story, and for another time. One that you may, or may not hear.

The second thing that intrigued me...well, it was the **Soulbend Negation.**

Soulbend Negations are tricky things. **You channel your spiritual (or possibly heavy use of magical energy may work) into your hand...and then counter the exact amount of spiritual particles that make up the Soulbend in weapon form, striking directly onto the area of effect.** In this case, it would be her Sword sub-type offense countered...

I do not know how he managed to do it. He didn't seem to have any spiritual (or magical energy) condensed into his hand...perhaps the girl intervened? I do not know, nor care. He is alive...that is all that matters at the moment.

**I pray for his victory.**

* * *

Here's the next chapter of The Fallen Angel Chronicles: Book 1!

...Oh, and by the way...I'll have a bit of a hint on the later chapters of the Quartet. This entry is important...

Deux ex Machina.

...Hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I did typing, R&R, I'll see ya next chapter!

~ADarknessInHeaven

aka: Sam


	9. Entry 9: Comparison

**Disclaimer:**

**The 'Fallen Angel' belongs to me.**

**This story belongs to me, as well, as well as my OCs. **

**All Sonic characters belong to Sega.**

**Read my fiction, 'Avenge the Past, Embrace the Future', first. Nothing will make sense here, then.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Training his allies must be difficult...seeing how his abilities are now quite low. All he has now is his magic to rely on, and that's only decent...

Well, comparing to my skill level at it. For his age, it's not bad. Though I doubt he'll continue using magic: After all, he **relies on his Soulbend**.

However...this gives him an opportunity which I hope he takes: **to know his allies more.** To know one's allies is to know one's strengths and one's weaknesses..._not as an individual, but as a group, a team._

During the start of the boy's journey, he will encounter many **obstacles **never foretold in the past Chosens. He must be careful, for **I** am the only one who can predict his future at the moment...after all, there are things in this world that will **help or hinder** his progress. I must be wary.

I have also done research on **the girl**. It seems her mind has **more than just the Chosen's influence.** She appears to have a **darker side**.

However, this is not uncommon. Asforementioned, _**light shall balance darkness.**_ This goes for people as well: light counters darkness. However, there are some who naturally have **more light**, and some who have **more darkness.** This girl has much more darkness. More than I've witnessed in anyone, through years of observation. Shame. She may have to **fight her darkness** at one point, just as the former companion of the Chosen.

All the comparisons...the boy with the previous Chosen, and the girl with the extra darkness, who I'm sure will be the Chosen's partner...

...It intrigues me. Will the others be parallels as well?

* * *

First off, I'm sorry for making you all wait so long. Stuff happened, a lot of stress came up, and there were a couple of incidents. But I'm kinda back. Until my summer school ends, I won't have much free time.

Second, this chapter seems rushed, because it kinda is. I just wanted a short update.

Hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I did typing, R&R, I'll see ya next chapter!

~ADarknessInHeaven

aka: Sam


	10. Entry 10: Magic

**Disclaimer:**

**The 'Fallen Angel' belongs to me.**

**This story belongs to me, as well, as well as my OCs. **

**All Sonic characters belong to Sega.**

**Read my fiction, 'Avenge the Past, Embrace the Future', first. Nothing will make sense here, then.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

A spark, a boom, a crackle...

**Fire. Warmth. Rage. Comfort. Passion.**

The **wielder of Fire** has arrived. And better yet, **she has already met with her partner**!**  
**

Excellent. And even better, the boy's gotten his third one. **Right on time.**

I feel a new fire within, a new passion...meeting with my wife? _**Nooo...**_

My son, yes. **But soon. Very soon.**

However, there is one thing that urks me...he has become **magic reliant.**

It isn't a bad thing, not at all...however, **he is losing touch with his Soulbend.** Eventually, **his soul will split**, and he will be what is known as a **Blank: A body with no spirit.**

However, I am rushing. First...what **magic** is.

**Magic is very basic. It is energy found in your soul, projected into a physical shape.**

**However...using too much at once will cause one's soul to split from one's body. Exerting too much energy is dangerous.**

As, like Soulbends, there are types of magics.

**Physical: Using objects like spiritual tags to summon or project an object, barrier, etc.**

**Mental: Using your mind to project an image by first digging into your soul.**

And lastly, **Spiritual. This kind of Magic is the most dangerous, but usually the most powerful.**

**Spiritual magic is usually spoken in a foreign language, and usually used to severely harm or protect. However, this draws upon the very core of energy: your heart.**

Much like blood, **soul energy** (or power, for a simpler term), flows in your veins. The heart becomes a central point for it, and much like blood, **you need it to stay alive. **Hence the reason why it's dangerous: Using it may cause a **disruption** in magical energy, and **stop** it entirely, much like a **heart attack**. The **older generations** had no problem with this: They had strong hearts, and much better **magical precision.**

**However, the Chosen of today doesn't have magical guidance. **Meaning if he **somehow messes up...**

**He will die.**

**

* * *

**

Just some Magic exposition.

Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I have typing. See ya next chapter.

~ADarknessInHeaven


End file.
